


Fate's Chosen Warrior

by GoNEF



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Goddesses, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Overprotective Damian Wayne, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior, Reincarnation, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Soulmates, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoNEF/pseuds/GoNEF
Summary: A long time ago, a beautiful prince fell in love with the enemy. A forbidden love blossom between the prince and his rival, their love grew but it was discover by someone. Anger and greed caused the life of the prince and his lover. The Goddess saw their love and decided to give them a second chance at life. Now years later the two souls meet again, only they don’t remember who they once were, they are also chosen to fight the forces of evil. Can the two complete the task and fall in love? Or is history doom to repeat again?





	1. Damian and Jon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desolationofzara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolationofzara/gifts).



> So I am back with a new story, why ??? Because my boo Zara and I have talked about this idea and I fell in love wit it so now I have to write it ^^
> 
> On another note ALL STORIES WILL BE UPDATED EVERY TUESDAY, THURSDAY, AND FRIDAY !!! 
> 
> Some stories will be updated on special occasions like birthdays for my family and friends or if I cannot wait to get the story out but other than that all updates will be on Tuesday Thursday and Friday
> 
> So yeah enjoy ^^

_He was running, running as fast as he could; he stopped and hid behind a pillar, counting to ten before he looked behind him and saw that the guards chasing him has stopped and is no longer looking for him._

_The guards mistaken him for the enemy which in all honesty he did not blame him, for he was wearing a green cloak, the color of the enemy._

_Although, even if it was the color of the enemy, he would risk his life wearing it, after all it was a gift from his lover, just the thought of him brought a smile to his own face._

_He pulled the cloak closer to his body and pulled the hood over his head and walked out of the palace, he walked into the woods a little deeper until he reached the cave, the one where he and his lover always met._

_He walked inside it and was thankful for the luminescent lights that were on the ceiling, the lights above the cave gave off a beautiful glow to the water below, creating a beautiful starry wonderland._

_He continued his walk until he reached the end of the cave, stepping outside he smiled. A beautiful clearing something that came out of a dream filled his sight, he took a deep breath as the smell of fresh grass and flowers filled his nostrils he looked around and spotted_ him _the love of his life._

_The one who own his heart and became a huge part of his soul._

_He spotted him, a smile spread across his face as he ran towards his lover, who opened his arms and caught him as he leap into them, the two spread apart both looked at each other with love in their eyes, smiles over took their faces as they drew closer to each other their lips were only inches apart and-_

“JONATHAN KENT!”

Jon sat up and looked around the room before his attention landed on the teacher who looked like she was ready to kill him.

He was certain that if she could, she would.

“Umm, yes?”

“Were you sleeping in my class?”

“Umm…no?”

“Oh, so you could explain to me how I got the answer?”

“Um…you divided by six? And then added 9, and did some other type of math?”

“Cute, but this isn’t math, its science,”

Jon wished that the would open up and swallow him whole.

“I’m sorry Miss. Quinn,”

“See me after class,”

“Yes, Miss. Quinn,”

Class resumed and Jon tried not to look behind him knowing his best friend was looking at the back of his head and was probably trying hard not to laugh at his misfortune.

The bell rang signaling the students that class was over, everyone packed their things and headed out while Jon waited for Miss. Quinn to acknowledge his presence.

“Jonathan,”

“Yes?”

“This is the fifth time you have fallen asleep in my class, is there a reason behind this?”

_Yes_

“No,”

She looked at him before shaking her head.

“Jon, you are aware that I was a psychologist before I became a chemistry teacher, right?”

“Umm…yes?”

“And you know that I can tell when you are lying right?”

_“I do now,”_

“Yes, ma’am,”

“So why did you lie to me?”

_‘Because the reason why I have been sleeping in your class is because I have been having weird dreams and if I tried to tell anyone about them, I am worried that people would think I am nuts!”_

“I just didn’t want you to think I was having problems at home, when I am not, it’s just I haven’t been sleeping well that’s all,”

Miss. Quinn stared at him for a moment or two before she waved her hand, dismissing him, Jon smiled a little, thanking whatever dentinty was looking out for him that Miss. Quinn didn’t tell him he had detention, he quickly ran out the room so she would not be reminded that he deserves an after school detention, not seeing where he was going he bumped into someone.

“Oh, I am so so-so-sorry?”

He looked to see who he bumped into and wished with everything that he could just die then and there.

Damian Wayne, the school most handsomest boy, bend down before picking up his book, standing on his full height he looked down at his younger classmate.

Jon wished with his whole heart that something, anything would come and interrupt this embarrassing moment for him.

“It’s okay,” Damian’s silk like voice spoke, Jon felt his knees shake a little before he stared at Damian, the boy that he’s had a crush on since they were both little boys. Both his mother and father were great friends with Jon’s parents, so they’ve known each other since they were little babies. And Jon has been crushing on him for the longest time…

“Umm…I didn’t mean to bump you into you, really it’s just I was in a rush to get to class and-“

The sound of the bell interrupted him, Damian watched in amusement as Jon’s face went from worried, to fear in a matter of seconds.

“Oh, man I am late!”

He turned his back on Damian and ran to his next class room.

Damian stood there shaking his head in amusement, Jonathan Kent…he sure was a cutie and definitely someone he would love to date, there was just one little problem…he was Robin a vigilante who saved and protected the city from danger.

His alter ego was a heavily guarded secret that if discovered would put many at risk, the last thing he needed or wanted was for Jon to get sucked into his life and have his life be put in peril.

Still it didn’t hurt to talk to him, right? While his father did order him to not tell anyone about Robin he never said he couldn’t go and at least befriend or date anybody right?

Besides, if there was one thing Damian Wayne was good at was being careful so maybe, just maybe he could have the best of both worlds?

Date Jon, and still be Robin?

Maybe he could…maybe he could…

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_The Goddess watched with tears in her eyes as two innocent souls were robbed of their life, they did not deserve to die. They did not deserve to lose their lives because of who their families were, their love was pure, strong, and everything anyone-mortal or immortal-would love to have._

_Sadly, jealousy and greed tore them apart and now they were doomed to spend the rest of their lives in Purgatory._

_“Is everything alright my Lady,”_

_The Goddess turned to see her Warrior, the one who pledged his life to serve her and protect her, in a way her Warrior reminded her of the young prince’s warrior, both pledge their lives to protect the one they loved._

_Her Warrior was waiting for her answer. Looking at the pit of Lost Souls she knew that nothing was right, but…that didn’t mean it had to be, she could fix this make sure that these two lost souls receive the happy ending they deserve._

_Smiling to herself she reached inside the pit and grabbed the two Souls._

_“No, nothing is alright, but I will make sure that it is,”_

_Her Warrior looked at her funny, but the Goddess ignored him, she grabbed the souls and put them both in two separate soul stones. Whispering a silent prayer she watches as both souls go to the soul stones, one glowing blue the other green._

_She smiled to herself and knew, she knew that within time they will be reincarnated to meet once again…little did she know someone else was watching her, someone who refused to let those two find happiness and will do anything to destroy it…even if it meant killing the Assassin that stole the Prince’s heart…_


	2. The Bet...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Gods place a bet on two innocent souls
> 
> Superboy and Robin hate each other or at least that's what they tell themselves...

_She kneeled before her King while her Warrior stood behind her, she didn’t have to look to know her Warrior’s hands were on his sword ready to strike the King of Gods if he dared lay a hand on her._

_“You have some explaining to do Xena,”_

_The Goddess of Night looked into the King of Gods, Rao’s face, while he tried to remain expressionless, she could see the anger and frustration in his eyes._

_“Well Xena, I am waiting,”_

_The Goddess of Night stood on her feet and glared back at her King, she made sure that her long ebony hair was tied in a low pony tail so that the King had a full view of her face, her golden eyes stare right into his midnight ones._

_Rao would never admit it but Xena was his favorite child, she always stood her ground and fought for what she believed was right and would challenge anyone who tried to hurt innocent lives._

_“What is that you wish to hear Father?”_

_“How about you took two souls and placed them in the reincarnation stone!” Amator screech, Xena paid her sister, the Goddess of Love any attention, she kept her face neutral as she answered,_

_“It was actually the soul stone not the reincarnation stone, sister dear,”_

_“Either way, you broke a sacred rule, only the Gods of Love, Reincarnation, and Fertility are allowed to do that,”_

_“I have my reasons as to why I did that,”_

_“And those will be?”_

_“Father, I believe that Prince Jonathan, and the assassin known as Damian are one half of the same giant,”_

_The room was silence, Rao stared at his daughter trying to detect any signs of her telling a lie, he saw that she was not making up stories but was telling him the truth._

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Yes Father, as you know humans were originally created with four arms, four legs, and a head with two faces but because you fear their power you separated them condemning them to spend their lives searching for their other halves, I know for a fact that these two happen to part of the same giant,”_

_“How can you be so certain? No giant has been able to find their other half for five centuries so tell me child what makes you so sure that they are the same?”_

_“Because Father, they way the look at one another, the first time they saw each other it felt like it was their souls were complete, that they have finally found their other half. That is why I place them both in the Soul Stone because I knew that if I did that, they would meet each other again instead of having to spend the rest of eternity looking for one another,”_

_Amator looked at Xena and had to wonder if she was telling the truth, for a human to find their other half is rare, extremely rare. If what she says is true, then the Gods would have to wonder if they are in danger to them, or if they are harmless._

_There was a reason why Rao separated them and did everything he could to make sure they never ran into their other half, whatever that reason was, was a mystery to the Gods but they trusted Rao’s judgment and never question his decisions._

_Rao on the other hand did not believe a word she said, he separated the giants and made sure that they were to never find their other half, but if what she said was true, then he couldn’t help but wonder if they were in danger or not._

_If they were their soul’s mates he had to stop this before it got to far but, knowing Xena she would rebel and steal the soul stones and keep them in her Kingdom where no other God was allowed unless they are invited and Xena would make sure no one got near those two if she had anything to say about it._

_However,…if there was one thing Xena loved was a wager…it was something she loved because she always won but the ones she lost where the he made and he was certain that a wager he made he would be the victor._

_“If what you say is true Xena then perhaps you would like to place a wager?”_

_The Goddess looked at the King of the Gods and couldn’t help but feel wary._

_Her father loved placing bets, but every bet he placed he always won, always found ways to win even if he had to cheat to do it._

_Still like her father she loved a good wager and decided to listen to what he had to say._

_“What exactly did you have in mind?”_

_“If what you say is true, these two human boys being two halves of the same giant then they would have no problem finding each other without their memories,”_

_“Are you saying you wish to erase their memories?”_

_“If they are the same giant then they should still be able to fall in love with one another without the help of their past memories, right?”_

_“Aye,”_

_“Then I see no reason as to why we shouldn’t erase their memories, after all a Giant should always know its other half am I correct?”_

_“You are correct,”_

_“So, we erase their memories, put them both in the same timeline, same city and see if the two will still fall in love,”_

_Xena was no fool, she knew what her father was doing but she would indulge him if only for a little while._

_“Very well, I wager that Prince Jonathan and the Assassin Damian are meant for each other as you wager that they are nothing but enemies who lusted for each other is that correct?”_

_“Correct,”_

_“I accept,”_

_“Then it is settled, the boys’ souls should remain in the Soul Stone and their memories should be erase, if they are what you claim them to be, then for the rest of eternity they will always find each other with ease,”_

_“Not only that, but you will also tell me the exact reason why you separated the Giants, you claim it was that you fear their power but I can’t help but wonder if there is more to that story then you let on,”_

_Rao looked at his daughter, anger filled his very being but he kept his expression netrual and refused to show emotion through his eyes, instead he gave her a smile. It’s not like she would win this bet but just to be on the safe side, he has to make sure that should she lose (and she will) she would never come and search for the answers she seeks._

_“Very well Xena, if you win not only will I allow them to continue to meet each other, memories and all, but you will also receive the answers you seek, however if they are not half of the same giant and it turns out that they truly were just lusting for one another as I firmly believe they are, you will kill them yourself and be banished to the Land of the Forgotten,”_

_Her Warrior looked at her and hoped she did not agree to these terms. The Land of the Forgotten was a dangerous place for both God and mortal. Not only did that place erase your entire existence but it also trapped your soul in never ending torture before you vanish for good, with no hope to ever enter Purgatory, Heaven, or Hell._

_There were faiths far worse then Death but being sent to the Land of the Forgotten was by far a cruller punishment you would beg for death._

_However, looking in her eyes he knew she would agree to this and nothing he said or did would change her mind._

_“Very well, and to make it even more interesting, neither one of us can intervene; if they feel like they are one and their feelings of the past are resurfacing you cannot stop it, just like I cannot force them to feel love towards one another when they do not have any attachment to one another,”_

_“Very well my dear, by the Ancient Laws, the wager is set,”_

_Little did Rao know Xena was already two steps ahead, sure they will forget about the other but neither her nor her Father ever said they couldn’t remember how they made each other feel…and those feelings would resurface long forgotten memories that neither she nor Rao could erase._

Being a superhero wasn’t as hard as people made it out to be, living a double life? Piece of cake, making excuses to leave class early no problem, lying to his co-workers as to why they always had to cover his shift, give him a challenge; having to put up with the most annoying yet mysterious but also the second hottest guy he’s ever seen? Kill him.

He never understood why his father always wanted him to spend time with Robin, the guy was annoying, bossy, a know it all, and overall the most sufferable piece of shit he’s had the unfortunate luck of spending time with.

Yes, he was hot but if he could keep his mouth close for two hours he would be even hotter.

Right now, he and Robin were patrolling the streets of Gotham, they got intel from Red Robin that someone was kidnapping children of all ages to some unknown reason, it scared Jon to know some mad man was stealing innocent children and doing God knows what to them.

Still he had to be strong and make sure he finds the culprit and put them away for a long, long time. Being Superboy and having superpowers always made him feel that he could save every life out there, sadly he discovered that even with all the power in the world he still couldn’t save everyone.

Sometimes he had to remind himself that while he was half alien, he was still human, and humans made mistakes. That was something he had to remind himself every time a mission failed.

Still, while he was here helping Robin stop criminals as well as reminding himself that if things go sour it’s okay, he can’t help but look over at Wayne Tech. tower where Damian was probably at. He can’t help but wonder if he’s okay or if he’s doing some work right now, whatever Damian is doing he did hope that he was okay.

“So, what do you think?”

Startled, Jon jumped a little before he turned to look at Robin who if he had to guess was already making three maybe five different plans that can and will probably kill him.

“I’m sorry, what was the question?”

Robin glared at him before he pitched his nose, he didn’t have to have enhance hearing to know his heartrate was speeding up and he was getting annoyed.

“I said, we should split up to cover more ground. Oracle already has us linked up to make sure we are able to communicate with one another,”

“So, I’ll take to the skies and you’ll take to the ground?”

“Tch, obviously bird for brains, since out of the two of us you can fly without the usage of a vehicle,”

“You know Robin is a bird, right?”

“Yes, what does that have to do with this conversation?”

“Well, you called me bird for brains and yet you’re the one who is named after a bird so if anyone is the bird for brains it’s you,” he took to the skies the minute Robin started to throw kryptonite lace batarangs.

He couldn’t stop laughing as he saw the angry pout on Robin’s face, he took a quick picture and saved it on his phone. He will die before he admitted it to anyone, but the majority of his camera roll was filled of the funniest faces Robin has ever made.

Robin watched in annoyance as Superboy took to the skies, shaking his head in annoyance he hopped off the roof, entering the batmobile he drove off to the batcave, once he was inside the cave he quickly enter the elevator that took him to his room, once he was inside his room he quickly changed into a suit and tie and headed for the ball room.

The one thing that he hated about being related to Bruce Wayne were the endless, pointless parties that he had to attend.

He put on his mask and smiled at everyone who greeted him, he continued walking until he reached all three of his brothers.

“Hey baby bat what’s up?”

“Call me that again Todd and I will kill you in front of everyone,”

“Guys come on let’s try and get along with one another at least for a little while,” Grayson pleaded, Damian didn’t blame him for being worried, the bat brothers always found ways to get into an argument and create a scene in front of people.

Then again, they only did that because neither one of them liked parties and would do anything to get out of them.

Even Dick, who despite trying to keep the peace didn’t want to be at the parties but still they love Dick and if he wanted them to play nice then they will pay nice, for about a minute or two then they will create some mayhem just so they can be leave.

“No mayhem, I mean it guys, let’s try to behave and not do anything that will draw attention to us,”

Two seconds later a loud explosion could be heard from behind them.

They turned around and sure enough there was Two face with Mr. Freeze and Ms. Fortune.

“Two seconds of peace, two seconds of peace is all I ask for,” Dick said looking at the sky wondering what he did wrong.

“Well, it’s time to kick some ass,” Jason said ready to kick both Freeze and Two face’s asses.

“No, no kicking anyone’s asses,” Dick hissed as Freeze order everyone to raise their hands which sadly, the bat bros had to listen and do what they were told, they looked at Bruce who looked both annoyed and pleased.

They four them couldn’t help but wonder if he had plan this or if he-like his sons and daughter-hated parties and needed an excuse to put an end to this.

“Now, I want every single one of you to pay up,” Ms. Fortune said with a creepy smile, it always unnerved him whenever she looked at him with her wild eyes and creepy smile.

Sure, enough her attention was directed to Damian and her eyes widen in excitement.

“Hello, gorgeous,” she cartwheels her way towards him and stood in front of him.

“How are you did you miss me?”

“No, I do not,”

“Awwe Dami-kins! You hurt my feelings every time you say cruel things to me! Let’s get married!”

“I talk rudely to you, call you names, and you still can’t understand that I don’t like you?”

“What can I say, a girl loves it when her man is rough with her,”

“I know a handful that would say otherwise,”

She giggled before she grabbed his hand and pulled him into her arms.

“Aww Dami-kins! Is this because I am a villain? Or because you already have someone in mind.

Without tell it, his mind conjure images of Jon’s smiling face, his voice, and his beautiful blue eyes.

Ms. Fortune could see in his eyes and knew she was right, she became silent and made a vow to kill whoever stole her precious’s heart.

At the moment she couldn’t give away what she was planning so she went back to her playful annoying self and looked at the Wayne brothers who were two seconds away from killing her.

Ha! They were weak little boys what exactly can they do to her? Nothing.

Jason, Tim, and Dick glared at the blond woman who just stuck her tongue out and pulled out a laser gun and pointed it towards some random person.

“Move, and I’ll kill whoever this gun is pointing to,”

The three older boys growled at her.

“Now, now Ms. Fortune, we shouldn’t be so rude to our guests after all, they are all gonna give us all their money, jewelry, and whatever else we want to take from them,”

Two face said as he walked over to the Wayne brothers.

“Now then let’s go ahead and see what we can get out of all of you,”

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

It’s been an hour and he hasn’t heard a word from Robin, did this mean the older boy decided to ditch him, it wouldn’t be the first time that he did that and he certain it won’t be the last.

Then again, he shouldn’t be so upset since he also left Robin on the job with no explanation.

Deciding that he’s done enough patrol and has little to no evidence he thought it was time to go home.

Right before he can turn around and head back to Smallville his communicator started beeping.

“Hello?”

“Superboy, there’s trouble at the Wayne Mansion,”

“What?” panic starting to creep inside his heart. Was Damian okay? Did something happen to him? Was he in danger? Who was he kidding if there was trouble at the Wayne Mansion then sure enough something was happening to him?

“I’m on my way,”

He didn’t even listen to Oracle before he sped to the Wayne Mansion, all he knew heard was Ms. Fortune was there so that meant Damian was in danger since she tend to be obsessed with Damian.

He urge his body to move faster than it ever has, Damian was a civilian he was in danger; for all he knew, Damian was probably scared and ready to lose his mind.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Damian was ready to lose his mind, the thing he hates most about having to live a double life, he always had to act like some weak civilian who only knew the basics of self-defense.

Harvey Dent, Mr. Freeze, and Ms. Fortune held him hostage while his family and everyone else had to watch.

At the moment the villains were close to the window that was blasted from their grand entrance waiting for their ride and of course Ms. Fortune was just holding onto him.

“Well, it’s been fun ladies and gents but now it is time for us to-“

“Book a one-way trip to Arkham,”

Everyone turned to see Superboy floating in mid air with an angry expression.

Damian was mentally scolding himself as well as admiring how amazing Superboy looked underneath the moon light.

As Robin he had to act like he hated Superboy but as Damian Wayne he could check him out and admire what a beauty Superboy is, seriously no one-aside from Jon that is-should look so handsome and with him standing underneath the moonlight gave him an angelic glow that Damian tried to memorize so when he got the chance he could draw it in his sketch book.

Jon was fighting everything in him to not grab Damian and kill everyone who tried to hurt Damian. He had to remind himself that at that moment he was not a high school boy who was crushing on his upper classmate.

He was Superboy and he had to make sure everyone was safe and that he protected everyone not just Damian.

Ms. Fortune glared at him while Mr. Freeze raised his gun and shot the alien. Jon dodge the blast before it could hit him, he then reappeared behind the man, and punched him just hard enough to knock him out cold.

Harvey was ready to shoot before Ms. Fortune whistled to get Jon’s attention.

“Hey Superbrat! If I can’t have this hunk…then no one can,” Jon watched in horror as she literally threw Damian out the window.

Just how strong was this woman?

He flew down and hoped he could capture him before he was too late.

It was official, Damian hated living a double life. Granted he knew Superboy would capture him, but it still angered him that he just couldn’t grab his batarang that was in his pocket and save himself.

He was killing his father when they were home alone, he was certain no one would miss him, Todd might even help him.

He felt someone wrap his arms around him and pull him up.

He turned his head and saw Superboy; beautiful, brave Superboy.

Their eyes met and Superboy gave him a soft smile and Damian felt his heart stopping for a moment as he caught a glimpse of beautiful boy, he stared in wonder as the moonlight poured from the sky caressing his face and in its soft glow highlighting his oceanic eyes.

Damian couldn’t help but feel strange as he looked into Superboy’s eyes. A memory that he did not recall as his surfaced from the darkness corner of his mind. A memory of boy with blue eyes that were eerie similar to Superboy’s, in his mind he saw those eyes staring at something with love in it’s purest form before he could look closely, Superboy looked away and carried him to the top of his rooftop, princess style.

Damian held onto Superboy as tight as he could before Superboy landed, the two stared at one another, neither one wanted to look away, neither one wanted to let go.

Both boys can feel their hearts beating together as one, calling out for something…the two just stared and wonder what it would feel like to just kiss the other’s lips.

“Superboy!”

Whatever spell they were on was broken as the two turned to see Kon, landing on the rooftop.

“Kon!”

Embarrassed that his brother was there he accidently dropped Damian who was still holding onto him which made him fall with Damian thus causing them to land in a compromising position.

Jon looked down and blushed a deep red before he removed himself from Damian, he did of course offer his hand, but refused to look him in the eyes.

Damian smiled a little as he took his hand and stood on his feet.

“Are you, are you okay?”

“Yes, thanks to you,”

“That’s good, I mean it’s good that your okay not good that you were put in danger,”

Damian smiled at Superboy, he was cute whenever he blushed.

“I understand thank you,” he then turned to look at Kon.

“And why exactly are you here,” Damian did not like this asshole, he was always flirting with Drake not to mention how playful he was with Jon and Superboy.

Kon glared right back at the tiny brat, seriously were all the Wayne brothers crazy or were Jason and Damian the exception.

“For your information asshole, Oracle called me. Said the Waynes were under attack…again so I came to save you guys, made it just in time to stop Dent and Ms. Fortune from hurting anyone else,”

“Tch, whatever. As you can see, Superboy had everything under control and was able to save me and detain Freeze before he did some serious damage to us.”

“Okay…”

Seriously, was this guy all muscle and no brains?

“In other words, you weren’t needed,”

“Why you-“

Superboy stood in front of him and Kon.

“I’m happy you are okay Damian but Kon and I need to go, we are needed by Superman to do some other things, I hope you don’t mind,”

Damian’s scowl morphed into a soft smile,

“No, not at all go on ahead I can get down from here,”

“Okay,”

The two shared one last smile before Superboy waved good-bye and took off Kon following close behind.

Damian watched in amazement as Superboy took to the sky, he turned around and smiled at Damian before waving good-bye one last time and left to go meet with Superman.    

He waited for a second or two before he walked over the edge of the building and leapt off of it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is gonna have a lot of mythology tie into it from Greek to Rome etc. so yeah anywhore hope you guys enjoy this ^^
> 
> Welp love it hate it tell me what you guys think okay ^^
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: go-n-ef
> 
> Next update will be on March 19  
> Dusk till Dawn will also be updated on March 19

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, love it hate it tell me what you think
> 
> Next update will be Feb. 28
> 
> GoNEF out


End file.
